


A Close Call

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ma keeps Ray from making a big mistake.





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Close Call

 

No slash, just a little vignette on how I would have resolved the Ray/Benny  
issue in CotW.----Pinecone  
  


## A Close Call

  
by Pinecone  
  
Ray Vecchio told the taxi to wait and, grabbing Stella's hand, ran up  
the  
front steps to the Vecchio home.  
        "Come on up, you  
can help me pack."  
They climbed the stairs to his room and Ray  
began to toss his clothes  
hapharzardly into his suitcase. Stella  
watched critically, removing a few  
odd items, smoothing the rest  
into the suitcase.  
        "Umm, Ray, the Armani?"  
she said, opening the closet to display a row of  
stylish suits.  
Ray hesitated. "Gee, I don't know. Might be kinda hot for Florida."  
He  
paused regretfully. "Hate to leave them, though. Lotta memories  
in those  
suits," he murmured, touching the sleeve of the chalk-striped  
charcoal  
number. Was that a jelly stain? That Dief! Even the cleaners  
couldn't get  
out wolf drool. He sniffed the collar. Remnants of passion  
flower? It  
couldn't be, it had been too long ago. But he smiled in  
spite of himself.  
Stella abruptly shut the closet door. "We'll  
make our own memories,  
darling."  
Ray came back to earth with a start. "Right." He took Stella  
in his arms  
and kissed her. He buried his face in her neck, smelling  
her spicy perfume.  
So different. He guessed he could get used to  
it. It had been so long, the  
other memories would fade. This was  
what he needed, this touch, this  
closeness. He had been so alone  
for so long and she had been so nice to  
him. He needed this, he told  
himself. Alone in the desert for a year, and  
now to find himself  
alone in Chicago. Yes, he needed this...  
  
A door slammed downstairs. "Raymondo! Are you here?"  
Ray  
quickly broke away from Stella. "I'm up here, Ma."  
His  
mother bustled into the room huffing and puffing furiously.         "Raymondo!  
What are you doing? The hospital tells me you've checked out and gone  
to  
the precinct, the precinct tells me you've quit. What is going  
on?  
        "They're  
right, Ma, I'm off to Florida. I feel fine, don't worry."  
        "But  
what about your job? You just came back and you're going again? What  
about Benito and all your friends?"  
Ray sighed. "Ma, things have changed. Benny's gone off to the North  
Pole  
with whatshisname. He couldn't wait for me to get out of the  
hospital; he  
had business to attend to. And with this bullet I have  
a permanent  
disability. I get full retirement benefits. So, I'm going  
to Florida. I'll  
say hi to the aunts for you."  
        "You'll do no such  
thing!" Ma Vecchio suddenly realized there was another  
person  
in the room. Her eyes narrowed. "And who are YOU?" Stella blinked.  
        "Ma, this is  
Stella Kowalski. She's, uh, coming with me."  
Ma Vecchio stepped  
back. "My, you're a skinny little thing, aren't you?"  
Stella  
smiled uncomfortably, "Well, I..."  
  
THWACK! Stella flinched as Ma smacked Ray upside the head.  
        "Ma! Hey! What are  
you hitting me for?" Ray put his hands over his head  
and reeled  
backwards.  
        "For being STUPID!  
You----" she gestured towards a cowering Ray. "Pack  
that  
bag and go get Benito. The North Pole!" Ma rolled her eyes and  
muttered in Italian."He belongs here. I'll call Lt. Welsh and tell  
him you  
unresigned." He voice softened. "Raymondo, how  
could you leave Benito after  
all he's done for you? Did I raise my  
children to be such fools?"  
Ray looked down guiltily. "No,  
Ma" he said, softly.  
        "Then  
go get him. I have a nice lasagna in the freezer you can take with  
you. The poor boy probably hasn't had a decent meal since he left Chicago.  
And make sure you give some to his dog. When you get back, I'll have  
this  
room all fixed up for him. Hmm, maybe I'll put up those lace  
curtains he  
likes so much, and..."  
          
Stella's mouth was hanging open. "But Ray, what about..."  
        "And YOU!"  
Ma turned to Stella, who suddenly started backing out of the  
room.  
"You---you go back wherever you came from and take your skinny butt  
with you! The NERVE of you taking my Raymondo to Florida under Benito's  
nose. Right under his NOSE!" Ma started waving her arms around.  
Stella  
shrieked and ran down the stairs, high heels clacking.  
Ray heard the taxi door slam.  
Ma looked pleased. "Now, Raymondo, pack, PACK"  
"Yes, Ma."  
"That's a good boy." Ma held up her cheek and waited. Ray kissed  
her, then  
closed the suitcase. "Okay, Ma, I'm ready. Call me  
another cab."  
"What do you say, cara?" Ma paused.  
Ray smiled and touched her cheek. "Thanks, Ma. Don't forget that  
lasagna."  



End file.
